1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a conducting strip for a connection device, and more particularly to a conducting strip, which is installed in outlets or plugs so as to not only provide conductive purpose but also can be rotated and moved freely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outlets and plugs are adapted to connect sources of various electric instruments. Due to intensive competition in the market of the electric instruments, new outlets and plugs are being launched to enhance complete functions. And existing outlets and plugs have rotatable function to be adjusted in different angles according to actual requirements. For example, the conventional rotatable outlet set, as the TW Patent M267717 is published in 11 Jun. 2005.
The conventional outlets and plugs all have conducting strips, are also called cooper scraps or terminals, therein to obtain conductive effect. In order to provide rotatable outlets or plugs, the conducting strips have been designed in two-piece type, and the two conducting strips are pivotally engaged mutually by a pivot so as to adjust the outlets or plugs in different angles. However, it is inconvenient to assemble the conducting strips to increase costs.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.